Good Girls go Bad
by xyukiiix
Summary: Her name was Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. To the world she was Kuchiki, the noble, Kuchiki the angel, Kuchiki the ice princess. Yes, indeed she was Rukia Kuchiki. To him she was much more. First fic D
1. Into

_**Hello everyone!**_

**_hi im new and this is my first fic EVER. so plz be easy on me.=3 i do like reviews and critism but i get really sensitive at flames . like i said go easy plz._**

**_this is like a prologue and summay .hope you like =D_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS JUST PLOT IDEA. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO TITE KUBO._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Good Girls go Bad_**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Her name was Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. To the world she was Kuchiki, the noble, Kuchiki the angel, Kuchiki the ice princess. She was the girl made of sugar, spice and everything nice. Yes, indeed she was Rukia Kuchiki.

To him she was much more. With him she was Rukia, the midget with a fiery temper, the girl with a chappy fetish, the _worst _artist, and the petite with a wicked punch. She was Rukia, the person.

She was never the social butterfly, but girls envied her with a burning passion. She was the apple in every guy's eye. And they hated that, that and her superior attitude. They couldn't stand it! They were better, more beautiful than her anyway, and she knew it too. She was petite, pale, and didn't really have 'gifts' the other girls did. She just wasn't an airhead bimbo who just thought about jumping the next hot guy in sight, that's all.

She had pride and dignity-or at least had to act like she did- for she was a Kuchiki.

But that all changed. It changed the second she met him, a 'rebel-jock-gangster wannbe'. The guy with orange hair who, not only melted her ice heart, but who turned her world upside down, made her go wild, be herself , and loose control.


	2. Chapter 1

_**hi everyone im soo glad i actually got reviews thank you!!**_

_**and sorry yes i know it was uber short but it was just an idea, like i said i never thought id get reviews. =3**_

_**id like to keep getting more reviews and help =3 so you know what to do XD**_

_**I OWN NOTHING. KUBO DOES**_

_**

* * *

**__****_

Good Girls go Bad

_**Chapter one**_

_I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go…_

_Good girls go __**bad**__._

_Good girls go __**bad**__._

_I know your type, yea daddy's little girl. Just take a bite. Let me shake up your world, cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm gonna make you loose cont-_

The rays of light played around in the room while a raven haired teen struggled to get up in the early hours of the bitter morning while turning off her alarm.

"Ok….I'm up." She groaned trying to sit up.

'_I'm so NOT a morning person.' _She thought.

'_**Well that's what you get for staying up so freaking late.' **_She argued with herself, but it was true. She loved the night and moon. It was just…beautiful and calm.

She started to go through her daily routine of getting dressed and ready for school. She didn't want to be late and face the wrath of her brother. It was unacceptable.

Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mr. 'I have a stick shoved up my ass'.

She laughed inwardly. Of course she respected him and loved him dearly but he was too stiff. Like she had room to talk, in the public eye she was a 'chip of the ol' block'.

She made her way into the kitchen following the aroma of breakfast being prepared.

"Morning Ruki."

"Good morning Yuki."

Shirayuki was the daughter of a maid in the house. She was Rukia's age and they got alone ever since they where little. In fact, Yuki was the closest thing she had to a best friend. Scratch that. She **was **her best friend.

"What are you eating for lunch?" Yuki asked while drinking her juice, trying to alive her dry throat.

"Hmm…Idk." Rukia replied thinking about her options before being interrupted.

"Idk is no where near proper grammar, Rukia. In fact I don't recall it being a word." Said her brother coming in to the kitchen where the cooks kicked it into overdrive to make his meal.

"You are not ignorant, you're a Kuchiki, so act like one." He said with no emotion written on his face other than his usual façade.

"Yes brother, forgive me it won't happen again."

"See to it."

"Good Morning Mr. Kuchiki." Yuki said trying to ease the tension that had formed so early in the morning.

"Good Morning Shirayuki."

They continued to eat and pack in a now awkward silence.

"Ms. Kuchiki, the car is ready when you are." Said one of the maids breaking the silence, which was now really unnerving.

"Oh thank you. We better go Shirayuki." Rukia said gathering her things.

"Alright I'm coming." She said finishing her orange juice.

"Bye brother, have a good day." Rukia said while exiting the room.

"Goodbye Rukia, thank you." He said as he watched them go,

* * *

"Geez, your brother is so-"

"Watch it!" The raven haired teen snapped.

"I was gonna say stiff. Sheesh, lighten up Ruki, you're starting to look like him." Yuki said while laughing.

"Sorry Yuki, just tense." She replied.

"No kidding. Soo, you study?"

"For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what'? For the history exam today!" Yuki exclaimed.

"OH."

"Oh?.. Is that all?"

"No I didn't, I never study. Remember?" Rukia said with a smug look on her face.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I'm not smart like you little miss 'look at me I don't study yet I'm as smart as jimmy effin neutron'."

"What?"

"Oh forget it, we're here anyway." She sighed as the car came to a stop.

They both got out of the car and stretched their cramped muscles, getting rid of the last remnants of sleep that they had.

"Here you go ladies, your things." Said the driver while handing them their school bags.

"Thanks Joe." Yuki said while laughing.

"Thank you Joe." Rukia said as she smiled.

"You're welcome, now if you excuse me, I must be on my way. Your brother has an appointment and you how he loves to be punctual." Joe said while chuckling a bit.

Rukia laughed lightly. "Yes, you're right you wouldn't want to keep brother waiting."

"Have a good day ladies" he said while returning to the car.

"Thanks Joe, you too." They said. He had been in the family ever since Byakuya was a 'reckless boy'. She smiled at the possibility of her brother being reckless until she was interrupted for the second time in one day. This time however, it was more rudely.

"Thanks Joe, you too!" A mocked and laughed loudly causing her group to laugh loudly as well.

"How pathetic." She snapped. She was a busty strawberry blonde girl who always thought with her boobs, not brains-not that she had one anyway-.

"What do you want Inoue." Yuki demanded being the one with the short fuse. Of course she was angry-trust me she was _beyond_ angry- she just didn't draw attention to herself in verbal combat. It was a waste of breathe. She gave glares and cold ones too.

"Hey bitch, watch the way you talk to my hime!" A red headed lesbian shouted.

"Oh shut up before I fuck you up too, Chizuru!" At this Chizuru did the smart thing and hid behind Tatsuki. Tatsuki wasn't exactly beautiful per se, but she the only one with an actual brain and skill in martial arts.

"You'll what?" Tatsuki snapped.

"You heard Tatsuki! I said 'I'll fuck you up too'". She sneered.

"I'd like to see you try." Tatsuki replied in the same venomous tone.

Just as Yuki was about to reply, Rukia cut her off noticing the crowd of people forming.

"That's enough Yuki, just ignore them. They have nothing better to do with their time. We do, let's go."

"What's this Kuchiki, running away?" Orihime asked. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"No, I just don't waste my time on trash now if you'll excuse me." She said while trying to pass through.

She tried to weave her way past the other students when she felt a hard body and then a thud.

She knew she was on the ground without having to open her eyes to find out. She did hear collective gasps-mostly from the females- however, which made her somehow worry.

"That whore."

"Clumsy slut."

"Klutz."

After that she decided it was time to lift herself off the cold concrete. She started to open here eyes when she saw a blur of orange. She decided that it was from the impact of the fall. When things got clearer, however, she soon saw how wrong she was as her eyes widened at the orange haired male before her.

'_**Oh shit.'**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hiya =]**_

_**I know its been a long time but my computer shut down twice on me.I made it longer so plz don't be mad ok =3**_

**_I'm trying to set the backgroung right now, it will get better in the future, promise._**

**_thanks for the reviews, they're so sweet and its the motivation i need so keep it coming. Thank you to those who helped me, I think it worked I think im gettrng better._**

**_Tell me what you think . =)_**

**_without further ado enjoy ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Good Girls go Bad _**

_**Chapter 2**_

'_Oh shit!' _was the only thought that could actually form in her head.

"Are you ok Kurosaki-kun?" She heard Orihime exclaim practically throwing herself on him until his hand stopped her.

"Umm yea, I'm fine…" "Orihime, Orihime Inoue." She chirped. "I'm in your homeroom, remember?" "Oh yea." He remembered disdainfully. "I'm not good with names, sorry."

He suddenly realized that his bottom was still planted on the rather cold ground so he decided to get up. As he was about to, he noticed the person he knocked down. She had a small figure and her skin was pale but looked smooth. Her ebony hair shined and flowed like silk but ended just by her shoulders. But what stood out the most were her eyes. He had never seen anything like them. They were a mix between an intense blue and violet and right now they looked **really** intense. He smirked, he remembered her. How could he not?

"Jeez Kuchiki, watch were you're going. Of course, when you're that close to the ground it's a wonder how you're still alive." He said while getting up and offering her a hand. Common courtesy thing, ya know?

Her eyes, however, just hardened. Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. He had transferred earlier in the year, he and his friend Chad. She had heard that they were expelled from their other school for sending other boys to the hospital with numerous casualties, not that she cared anyway. As far as she knew, he was a pompous ass. They only met once and let's just say it wasn't the best experience to go through.

"Hmph." She said ignoring his hand and swiftly getting up without any help. "Why don't you watch it? You **are** taller." She replied coolly while dusting herself off and gathering her things.

"Touché, midget." He sighed as he retracted his hand. Her loss.

She growled at this. She hated being called a midget, or anything that insulted her height in that case, but this man made it worse. The worst part was he was totally unaffected by her glares, even her brother got the message.

"What's the matter, Kuchiki? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked as eyes emitted anger immeasurable.

"I won't reduce myself arguing with you." She snipped with pride. She had to keep some dignity.

"Well you're starting to." He pointed out, his grin growing wider.

Her eyes widened. He was right and that was bad.

"Ugh whatever, Yuki let's go." She said rushing her way past the people to retrieve Yuki-who was now smirking-and yanked her. "Now!"

"See ya later, midget." He yelled amused as she flinched. After she was out of sight he smiled and started walking to his class leaving a long forgotten figure behind.

'_I can't believe it!'_ Inoue thought bitterly. _'What does he see in that bitch that I don't have?'_

"_I'm not good with names"_

How did he remember hers so well?

"Come on hime, we're gonna be late." Chizuru said as the bell rang.

"Alright, I'm coming." She replied and smiled wickedly._ 'Don't worry Kuchiki, I'll make sure you'll have the __**best**__ year.' _She thought maliciously before she smiled. She was happy, she was in Kurosaki's first period, why wouldn't she be?

* * *

As they entered the class Yuki exploded.

"Christ, that ...was...priceless." She laughed trying to steady her breathing, which was abnormally high at this point.

"Excuse me!?"

"Calm down Ruki, don't have a cow." She laughed more taking in Rukia's expression. She was flushed. And to see a Kuchiki like this was indeed priceless. "Yuki." Rukia growled lowly warning her to stop. She then saw the pained look on her face due to how hard she was holding it in. Rukia sighed while walking to her chair and taking her seat.

"One minute."

"Ahaha… I think…I think I peed!" She cried. "Oh it's like you were having eye sex!"

"Ok your minute is over!" Rukia snapped,

"Lighten up Rukes," she smiled wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes from the laughter. "at least it was better than fighting with whorehime." She reasoned. "True." Rukia replied and she meant it.

"Alright kids shut up, it's my time now so listen!" Mayuri, the biology teacher sneered. He was cruel and creepy, not that she cared she never paid attention anyway. She didn't need to, she always passed. She thought while looking out the window wanting school to end like any normal teen.

* * *

"Yo Ichigooo-"A voice shouted before being punched down.

"Oh sorry Keigo." Ichigo started to apologized but it was a waste of breath seeing as he jumped up again like nothing happened.

"I saw you getting it on with the little Kuch-Kay! I don't know what she sees in you but congrats man, maybe you'll get laid."

"Keigo, if I were you I would stop before you lose a limb." Ichigo growled at the now beaten said person.

"Just ignore him Ichigo."

"Yea, it's proven by science that if you ignore a misbehaved puppy it'll obey to get attention and since Asano has the mental capacity of a dog, I'm sure it applies for him as well."

"Hey are you calling me stupid?"

"No Keigo, he called you retarded."

"What's the difference?"

"Mizuro, we're supposed to be ignoring him."

Ichigo drifted off not interested in the conversation, thinking about his run in with Rukia. Her violet eyes kept popping into his head. They had showed the emotion that her face would not and he was curious about her. She was enticing and intriguing which made him wanting to know more. From the first time he bumped into her, he had already gathered that she was a reserved person showing no emotion whatsoever. But he knew she wanted to blow up on him and kick him but she restrained it. All this was swimming through his head and it bothered him some that he cared.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Ichigo realized that he had spaced out completely.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad asked sensing something wrong with his friend. "Oh it's nothing." He replied trying to shake off his previous thoughts that kept invading his head.

"You never tell us anything!" Keigo whined and pouted.

"I don't have to!" Ichigo snapped. "Look just forget it." He sighed as the teacher came in.

She was super young and was later revealed to be Mr. Kurotsuchi's daughter which was a complete shock to everybody seeing as she was in no way mean or cruel like he was. She was gentle and sweet so everyone loved her. She taught chemistry and was quite good at too.

"Good morning class." She said politely.

"Good morning Ms. Nemu." The class chorused since they all loved her.

"Today we're going to have a lab so you are going to work in pairs." She explained.

"Can I work with Mr. Kurosaki?" Orihime jumped up.

"Umm of course Ms. Inoue, I don't see why not. Let's get started now."

"Hello Kurosaki-kun" Inoue chirped. Now that they were working together maybe she could get rumors to go around saying they're together she thought excitedly. "Hello um… what was it again." He asked sheepishly.

"Orihime Inoue." She gritted out as merrily as she could.

"Oh right, sorry." He said still out of it.

"It's alright." She forcefully chuckled. _'You didn't even think twice before saying Kuchiki.'_

Orihime tried many times to initiate conversations but they all had the same result. Epic fail. Ichigo couldn't wait to go to the next class to get away from Inoue. She was one creepy chick. As the bell rang, Ichigo practically flew out of the classroom leaving a confused Inoue behind.

* * *

"Rukes you ok, or are you still flushed?" Yuki smirked as she nudged her friend playfully.

"Huh. Did you say something?" She asked confused.

"Ok now you're really scaring me."

"I'm ok." She replied as they walked into the second class.

"Well you better be, he's in this class." She sang taking her seat.

"Of course, how could I forget." She muttered.

"Speak of the devil." Yuki exclaimed as he walked in and smirked.

"Talking about me Kuchiki? That's sweet."  
"Yea I was talking about how you're the biggest ass in the world." She glared.

"Sure, whatever you say." He replied taking his seat.

"Class don't get too comfortable, we're switching seats." Said Ukitake. Ukitake was a man with long white hair. He was the nicest teacher there and he was easy-going and gentle as well so everyone behaved in his class.

"Come on guys, this is the part you say 'yay!!'" Said Shunsui as he trailed behind Ukitake. He taught literature, which fit him because he was dramatic and funny. His only downfall would be his laziness but other than that he was a pretty cool guy.

"Yay." The class grumbled sarcastically.

"Alright let's move, when I call your name please sit where I assign."

As he called names of the students, they proceeded to move to their new assigned seats.

"Kuchiki and … yes Kurosaki, you two take those two desks in the back." He said while closing his notepad and moving to his chair.

"But they're next to each other." Rukia stuttered.

"Yes I am aware of that." Ukitake said while sitting on his chair. "Is there a problem?"

She was about to reply when an unexpected arm wrapped around her shoulder causing her to tense up.

"It's nothing Ukitake-san, we're best friends. She's just worried that if you seat us together we won't shut up. Right Ku-Rukia?" Ichigo said giving her a fake smile that she wanted to smack off his stupid face.\

"Uh yea, right." She said while shaking his arm off.

"Alright then take your seats and we'll start class." Ukitake said while looking at his planner getting the lesson ready.

"Christ, by the way she reacted you'd think we were forcing her to marry him eh." Shunsui chuckled earning a glare from Rukia, even though her cheeks were slightly tainted.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Ukitake sighed writing on the board.

"Nanao is there." He replied nonchalantly.

"She's your assistant. She's supposed to help you not teach for you when you don't feel like it Shunsui." Ukitake said firmly.

"Alright, alright I'll go. You kids be good." He said as he winked earning chuckles from some students causing Ukitake to shake his head. Some things never change. "Settle down." He sighed and continued with his class.

"Don't do it again." Ichigo heard and turned to see Rukia looking straight ahead. "Pardon?"

"Don't touch me again, got it." She hissed still looking ahead.

"Well sorry." He muttered looking ahead as well.

"Alright class, as you can see I have seated in male/female pairs. There is a reason for that. You guys will-"

***Ring***

The bell rang cutting off Ukitake.

"Oh well, I'll leave you guys in suspense. Have a good day." He chimed as the students filed out of the class.

"I wonder what he was going to tell us." Yuki questioned while catching up to Rukia who was walking at a fairly fast pace.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Doesn't Momo have his class before us?" "I think so."

"Then we can ask her during lunch."

"Alright." Yuki replied as they went to their next class. Yuki studied Rukia while they were walking and chuckled recalling on how she acted when she was informed that she had to sit next to Ichigo.

"What?" Rukia asked slightly annoyed with her friends staring.

"Oh nothing, come on let's go before we're late." She said, walking ahead.

* * *

The rest of the classes went by faster and soon it was lunch, where you could chat and gossip with your friends and catch up on the things you missed.

Rukia got her lunch and walked to her table. She was parched as hell and needed a drink. Her table consisted of Yuki, of course, Momo, Toshiro, Kira, Hisagi, Hanataro, Ulquiorra, Nel and Nemu. Even though Nemu taught a class, she was still as young as them. It was said that Mayuri, himself, taught Nemu so she graduated early and since he doesn't want her out of his sight, she works here with him.

"Hey." She said taking her usual seat.

"Hi Rukia." Momo said cheerfully.

"Hn"

"Shiro, that's not polite." Momo scolded like a mother would.

"Stop calling me Shiro." Toshiro grounded out. Toshiro and Momo grew up together as siblings, explaining why he was over protective and why she scolded him being the older one. Girls followed him making him the most popular being at the table but he would never ditch his friends. He was a lot like Rukia believe it or not. They were both reserved, smart, and…

"Hey midget one and midget two."

…a wee bit short and offensive to it too-.

"Kurosaki can you please stop stalking me." Rukia demanded trying to keep her cool unlike Toshiro who had fumes coming out of his ear.

"I'll try but it's so fun." He teased.

"Scuse me…oh hello Ichigo." Yuki chimed and smirked. "Can't leave you two alone for one minute cause you're up in each other's face. What's next, making out?"

"Wait what…no" Ichigo stuttered.

"Sure ok." She replied and looked over to Rukia who was now silent but looked as if she had been shot.

"Do you mind I would like to eat or are you gonna sit with us?" She asked skeptically seeing as everyone was quiet save Nel who was currently giggling her ass off.

"Nah you crazy I was just leaving." Ichigo said walking to his own table a tad bit flustered.

"You are so dead." She heard Rukia mutter silently.

"I know." She sighed but then remembered something. "hey Momo did Ukitake change your seats?"

"Yea"

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yes but he didn't get to finish."

"Why did he do it?"

"You mean you don't know?" Momo gasped.

"If we did we wouldn't be asking now would we" Rukia sighed opening her bottle of soda which her throat ached for.

"Ok the reason is…"

"Just tell us Momo." Rukia said taking a drink of her soda.

"We're going to Italy."

There went her soda.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I hope I didn't take too long. I've been really sick and dizzy. Then after I actually thought I could see straight, my glasses broke. In HALF! Can you believe that? When I went to pennoptical or whatever the fuck its name is, they told me I had to wait until December 2, even though I told the bitch that I'm practically blind. So now I walk around looking like a nerd-I've been told I am- with hot glue, which looks like tape, running down the my glasses T.T. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Due to my blindness I can ensure you that there is sure to be a few mistake and whatnot, so you can point them out and I'll be sure to fix them when I can.=D **_

_**Thank you for listening to my rant and I'll let you read in peace =)  
don't forget to review! **_

_**Good Girls go Bad**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Three

"_Italy?!_" Rukia coughed while wiping the now wet table due to her earlier …spill.

"Yea, Italy." Momo replied quite relived that she didn't choose t sit in front of Rukia that day.

"Fuck yea! I've always wanted to go there!" Yuki exclaimed before stealing some random drink only to find it empty.

"Me too, I heard it's beautiful." Momo said while thinking of the city, the art, the food …the hot boys. She sighed until she was snapped out of her world, causing her to turn her head to Toshiro who in return shook his head.

"You were spacing out." He said nonchalantly returning to his meal.

"Sorry." She squeaked knowing full well that he knew what she was thinking about.

"Ahem, Rukia what do you think? You've been awfully quiet."

"That's Kuchiki for ya." Shuhei commented earning a skeptical look from Rukia as he made his way to the table.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Toshiro said as he continued eating.

"Sorry, Shuhei decided to start a paper ball war in class today which resulted in a 10 minute lecture from Mr. Shunsui about leaving him out of it, completely ignoring the fact that we disrupted his class." Kira explained ending with a sigh as he took his seat.

"Are you sure." Rukia asked out of nowhere.

"I'm positive, I was in the class."

"No not you, Momo." She said turning her attention to the fidgeting brunette.

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"Shunsui was the one who actually told us." Momo confessed looking down at her food. "But he sounded honest."

"But how do you know it's true?" Yuki whined, her sudden joy gone.

"It is true." A soft barely noticeable voice said causing all the heads to turn to Nemu, who was currently reading a book. "I heard the discussion in the faculty lounge."

"Really?!" Yuki asked with her eyes sparkling eyes comparable to the ones little kids gave their parents.

"Really, Shirayuki." Nemu confirmed causing Yuki to fall backwards and then pop back up instantly.

"You're not lying to me, right." She said looking at Nemu with suspicion.

"Would I ever lie to you Shirayuki?"

"No"

"Then there you go." Nemu sighed.

"Oh Nemu, I told you its Yuki. Get that stick out of your ass." She joked as she hugged her.

"I can't" Nemu replied in a whisper-ish voice as she continued reading, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Huh?" Shuhei asked utterly confused.

She sighed after a minute and put her book down.

"He was watching." She told them briefly. They all knew she was talking about her father. He did his patrol around this hour and by patrol they meant look over Nemu.

"Oh" Rukia, however, kept her mind on the whole Italy, sitting with Ichigo situation. When something bothered her, she would bottle it up and it would eat her inside like it was right now. As she thought about it some more something clicked in her head.

"Wait, what does going to Italy have to do with our new seating arrangements?"

"That's a surprise." Nel giggled winking her right eye.

"What's that supposed to mean! Nemu there's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

"Honey, you haven't even heard the beginning. Once you hear why you sit together you'll- Ouch!" Nel cried as she rubbed her side.

"You'll what?" Rukia growled in frustration.

"Nothing, Nel is just on crack." Nemu simply said before drinking her water.

"Nemu tell me now or I swear I will ….ugh!"

"Don't worry. She's just blowing off steam because she has to sit with Ichigo." Yuki informed the table.

"What's so bad about that?" Nel gasped. "I'll take him any day! I mean have you seen that fine piece of-"

"Ahem"

"Aww, Ulqui don't be like that! You know I love you." Nel giggled at his jealousy as she hugged him. "You're the best out there if you know what I mean." She chimed and winked causing the table to laugh or either get a nosebleed.

"You're hopeless" he sighed.

"I agree with Nel. What's wrong with Kurosaki? He is a very well mannered guy and his looks aren't too bad either." Nel asked deciding to join in seeing as her father was long gone.

"You're kidding me. He's a stupid idiotic sadistic pompous egotistical cynical ass with no sense of respect and common sense at all! I mean look at him." She signaled ahead to his table revealing Ichigo and another buffoon, Grimmjow, pounding each other. Rukia sighed at the sight and shook her head. "And I'm stuck with that."

"Well you better get used to it honey." Nel stated before being nudged by Nemu.

"Huh"

"Nothing." Nemu replied, dismissing Nel's glare while she rubbed her side. Again

* * *

"Yo shithead, what were ya doin flirting with Kuchiki?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was NOT flirting!" Ichigo snapped.

"Yea, that's why your face is as bright as your hair." A rough feminine voice interrupted. "On second thought I think it's brighter than your hair, ne Yuzu. Look out Renji, Ichigo's going red!"

"Karin" he growled

"Sup bro" She greeted as she took her seat.

"Hi Ichigo" A softer voice greeted sheepishly

"Hey Yuzu"

"Have you heard? Mr. Ukitake's class is going to Italy!" Yuzu exclaimed not even trying to hide her excitement.

"What?!"

"You heard. 4 of his classes are going; 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 7th periods."

"Shut the fuck up!" Renji exclaimed

"Renji watch your damn language in front of my sisters." Ichigo growled

"Like you're helping the cause" Karin muttered dryly

"Is that why he moved our seats, to be organized?" Chad asked out of the blue.

"Hmm, I don't know but it doesn't matter. I don't have any problems with who I'm sitting next to." Yuzu stated quietly

"You don't care because he placed you next to your little crush mini-Renji. I'm stuck with the fucking ice bitch!" Karin snorted

"What the fuck"

"Ice bitch?"

"Language"

"Renji has a mini?!"

"Say What!"

All heads turned to Keigo who had joined the conversation in the wrong time.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Renji yelled as he took off after a fleeing Keigo.

"Ugh, I'm lost." Ichigo sighed.

"Like that's new"

"Shut it Ishida"

"So who do you sit next to?" Renji asked returning from his little warm up. Ichigo buried his head in his arms on the table and mumbled.

"Come again"

"The midget" he said more clearly

"That's impossible, I got the midget!" Karin retorted

"Why do you call him a midget when he's an inch taller than you?"

"Shut the fuck up, it's a habit."

"Watch your language."

"Ichigo just give it up, it's a lost case. Besides, it's not like we're in middle school/"

"Oi, which midget?"

"A little late there Grimm, don't ya think?"

"Shut up and tell me you bastard."

"Rukia Kuchiki, there happy"

"Oh shit, so that's why you were flirting with her! You wanna get in her pantalones!" Grimmjow laughed using the word that they had just learned in Spanish class.

"I was not flirting you son a b-"

"Language"

"Whatever" He sighed "Can we just drop this conversation? We'll all find out tomorrow." Soon the subject changed and lunch was over.

* * *

"Welcome back Ms. Kuchiki, Ms. Shirayuki, how was your day?"

"It was nothing special" she replied off her bookbag. "Isane do you know where my brother is?"

"Oh yes, umm he's gone to an important meeting out of town so he won't be back until tomorrow night maybe." She said softly "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes, I am!" Yuki jumped

"When are you **not **hungry?" She laughed "What about you Rukia?"

"I'll have anything, Isane."

"I'll have the table ready in a minute then."

"Okie doki, let me just change first. This uniform is giving me a wedgie all day." Yuki stated before skipping to her room.

Rukia decided to do the same and went to her room as well. She changed into black shorts that came up to her mid-thigh and a orange tank top with a big whit T-shirt over it. It was the only time she even tried to wear them because, according to her brother, these were the types of clothes that showed the unnecessary and sent the wrong message. Long story short, it made you look like a slut. Bur it wasn't like she was one, they were just comfortable clothes. She threw herself on her soft bed and sighed, letting her mind run through the day.

Italy

She had been there a few times in the past with her brother but it was usually for fancy ass dinners or boring meetings. She never got to enjoy the city. But this time it was different. She would be away from her stuffy house, her brother, and his rules. Knowing this made anticipation build in her stomach

'_Away from here to do what I actually want?'_

She could smell the aroma of the food flowing into her room, assaulting her nose, but in truth she wasn't really hungry. She didn't want to get off of her bed that at this moment was relaxing her, soothing her. Instead she stayed and let herself drift away, thinking of Italy…

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he entered his house. It was quiet and empty due to the fact that his idiotic father was probably in the clinic and his sisters had stayed after school. Karin had soccer practice and Yuzu had stayed just for the heck of it. That and ogling at Jinta, her crush, who also practiced nearby. Practice usually lasted until 5 and his father wouldn't leave the clinic until 7, so he basically had the house to himself for 3 hours.

He decided that he would just go to his room and finish his homework since he couldn't cook. He felt bad because Yuzu would be the one to show them off and cook everyday.

He made his way up the stairs and entered his room. Throughout the day this Italy thing has been bugging him. It was either that or when Rukia ran into him. Her soft little body that had pressed against his and, for a second, had molded together before separating again. His body shivered and he decided that not thinking of the latter was best so he focused his mind to Italy.

Why was this simple thing plaguing him? Maybe it's because he's never been out of the country-or city in that matter-. So it could be he was just nervous about it. But that didn't explain the small feeling of excitement he held. Maybe it was anxiety, who knows.

He shrugged it off and continued working on his work. He noticed that his room started to darken so he got up and turned his light on. He glanced at his clock and sighed. It was 5:45 already. He had only one subject left so he decided to finish it later. His eyes were tired and his head hurt.

He went to his bed and laid down face up with his arms over his face not wanting the bright light to hurt his eyes. He wondered what it would be like if he were in Italy away from his insane dad, school, and this new crazy chick that seemed to have a fetish for stalking him. What was her name again? Eh, it didn't matter, she could go die in a pit of fire for all he cared. Ok…maybe not exactly die that was too extreme even for him.

Many thoughts and memories came to his head but soon his eyes were heavy with slumber as he let it consume him and take him to the next day

* * *

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Ukitake." The class chorused, most of them groaning or grunting.

"I'm impressed by your lack of enthusiasm but how about we pick up where we left off yesterday?" Ukitake smiled. "As most of you may have heard, we are going to Italy and in every new terrain we used the buddy system. Right?" He asked knowingly getting some "hm"s and nods.

"Well next to you is your "buddy". You will spend every second in Italy near them. You will share you're room with them but you will **not **sleep with them." Looking sternly at the boys. "I did not make the seating arrangements but I trust all of you can be decent people. But there is a reason all of you are in a Male/Female pairing. The purpose of this is to show how a different atmosphere affects couples. So your "buddy" is now your new "spouse". He ended his explanation with a smile before putting on his earplugs wondering how long it would take for it to set in.

1

2

3

"WHAT?!?!"

He smirked

'_perfect timing, how's that for enthusiasm!'_

_**

* * *

**_

Dun Dun DUN!!

_**Haha so what do you think? It was pretty boring, I know but don't worry .**_

_**Next chapter – Crazy flight of doom! Where I will put the ichiruki ness yay!!!!!**_

_**I need opinions!!!**_

_**Should Inoue appear in Italy???**_

_**Yes or no**_

_**Plz review! Your reviews are my inspiration and motivation to keep writing =D**_

_**Tell me what you really think! If you think it sucks then tell me so I can get better. **_

_**Anyways I hope you had a happy thanksgiving! Tell me about it, I care ;)**_

_**Mwah!**_

_**3 Shira-hatsuyuki**_


	5. Chapter 4

… _**I know. It's been a long time since I updated and I'm terribly sorry. So much shit is going on in my life, its ridiculous! Also my computer broke… and my doctor joked about me having swine and how maybe me being infected would be a good thing. WTF. I swear I blew up, but oh well. **_

_**Christmas is over; we finally had a white one! I love the season, hate the holiday. Yes I'm heartless, I've been told. But I'd love to hear on how your Christmas went. Was it super spectacular or suckish? Any who, down to business, I hope you like it. I kind of wrote this under a lot of pressure but I think some of you will enjoy it.**_

_**Did I forget to mention happy New Year's… =D **_

_**

* * *

**_

Good Girls go Bad

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'm going to murder him!" Rukia swore. Right now she was sitting outside her house in the rain. She was wet, cold, locked out and really pissed. Why do you ask? He was late that's why!

It had been over two weeks since Ukitake had assigned the damn project and one week since a new semester had started. For "project purposes" , all of those who were going to Italy were now arranged to be in every class together for "bonding". So now instead of two classes with Kurosaki, she's in all of his classes. Not only that, no, she had to sit next to him as well.

To say the past week has been nothing but hell for her is an understatement. When she told her brother about this fiasco he just nodded. '_Ukitake knows better_' was his excuse. Then he warned her not to do anything shameful to disrespect the Kuchiki name. So basically he didn't give a shit.

The only good thing about this situation was not seeing Inoue the whole week. Every time she sees her, Inoue gives her this fucking scary as shit look-scarier than usual- but now that she has no classes with her she doesn't have to worry about that. No

Now all she has is stress, spikey orange haired stress. Take now for example, they were supposed to be at the airport at 9 and Ukitake wanted them to arrive together as their assigned couples so he had to pick her up. They had agreed that he would pick her up at 8:30…it's now 8:40. What the fuck

Yuki has done nothing but laugh her ass off at her frustration and stress until Zangetsu-or Zan as she likes to call him-came to pick her up…on time! Why couldn't she have gotten a partner like Zangetsu? He was smart, reserved, quiet, and punctual. She couldn't see how he was closely associated with Ichigo though.

She checked her cell and read 8:50. The drizzle had died but she was still cold and slightly wet. She was about to yell at the high heavens until she heard a loud beep.

"Finally!" She yelled as she ran to the BMW that had pulled up in front of her house. She opened the door of the blue/cream-ish car and threw her stuff in before sliding herself in. After closing the door, she came face-to-face with the smirking jerk that had come to be the source of her newly found stress over the past week.

"What the hell took you so long? What happened to 8 fucking 30?! Do you know…"

Ichigo's smirk just got bigger as he resumed driving rapidly to the airport. During the past week he feels that he has made quite an accomplishment. After sitting next to her and bugging the crap out of her, he has finally gotten her to crack. Not completely but still, it's something. It amuses him on how the midget currently sitting next to her could yell so loudly. He has also recently discovered that she has a wicked punch.

It actually kinda scares him deep inside that he finds it so amusing to get her agitated or fired up. With her he's bored. He feels that, even though it's hard to admit, they've been getting closer. Or as close to a Kuchiki you can get…

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yea yea, I'm late, big deal. It's not like the world's gonna end. Chill" Ichigo replied and rolled his eyes. Now for the lecture. 3. 2. 1.

"How do you expect me to chill when we're going to be at least 20 minutes late? God Ichigo, don't you take anything seriously." She sighed and closed her eyes out of frustration. The airport was at least 15 minutes away from where they were right now, more with the traffic but thank God there was no traffic.

"Rukia, we'll make it. Stop nagging at me woman! Geez, do something productive or be quiet…if that's even possible" he muttered the last part under his breath but she still heard it. They glared at each other until something caught the corner of Rukia's eyes causing her to take the steering wheel from Ichigo and swerve to the side to avoid a collision.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking road!!! What are you trying to do get us killed?" She yelled before smacking his head.

"Are we dead? No, so zip it pipsqueak, or **you** will make us late!" He growled while rubbing his head stopping on the red light.

They briefly glared at each other until the light turned green making Ichigo focus on the road.

"So why were you late?" Rukia asked quite curious about his excuse.

"I had to make sure my sisters were gone." He muttered.

"That's sweet" She said causing him to sputter.

"Did you just compliment me?" he asked incredulously

"I simply made a comment. The way you interpret it, however, isn't my problem." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

"It's my way of saying shut up and drive."

"Fine, fine, bossy bitch." He muttered incoherently as he continued to drive taking shortcuts along the way to cut some time.

"So who did your sisters get?" Rukia asked while peering out the window, scrunching her nose. 'Where the hell is he going? This isn't the way to the airport…is it?'

"Yuzu got paired with some Jinta guy and Karin got…midget number 2" he answered, smirking the last part.

"Do you always insult people's height?" she huffed angrily, crossing her arms and grumbling insults he couldn't understand.

"It's not like I'm lying, or am I?"

"I'm glaring at you, just so you know." She snipped, causing Ichigo to chuckle. His chuckle was deep, alluring…sexy. _'Sexy?! WTF?'_

"Do you even know where we're going?" Rukia asked trying to get rid of her recent thought.

"Yea. Look we're here." He made a turn and it was just as he said; the airport was right there.

"I took some _short_cuts, I hope you don't mind." His voice was smug and she couldn't see his expression-he was checking in his car- but she was certain a smirk was plastered on his face. Ichigo drove around the parking lot to find a space his car would be stationed for the next month. Rukia was about to get out until he relocked the door causing her to look at him questionably.

"Rukia, what time is it?"

"Oh for the love of-"

"I'm not going to unlock the door until you answer me." He stubbornly

"9:05" she mumbled; she knew where this was going. Damn him

"Who said we would make it?"

"You"

"So who was wrong?"

"Me"

"And who was right?"

"Who was right?" He persisted. He needed to hear this for some insane reason.

"You" She answered, defeated; he was always attacking her pride.

"What was that?"

"YOU! There happy, get me out of the damn car!" She yelled, trying to cover up for her devastating defeat.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's go." He unlocked the doors and stretched his sore muscles when he was out. Ichigo had only brought two suitcases but one was a small carry on. He looked over to Rukia who had brought one but it was as big as her.

"Are you gonna be able to handle that, midget?" he asked as he laughed earning a …growl?

"Well, I did get it in your car." She huffed as she struggled to get it out.

"Here, you take my carry on and I'll take these two." He sighed, pulling it out with no effort.

"Fine"

They walked to the door in the lot connecting the lot to the main entrance of the airport. Once they were in, they tried to spot anyone familiar but had no luck.

"Do you remember where we were supposed to meet?"

"Um no, Rukia if you don't know, how do you expect me to know?"

"Good point, hey isn't there the number of the departure gate on the ticket"

"I don't know."

"Then check!"

"I don't have the tickets genius!"

"Oh yea, they're in my purse."

"Then check" he mocked earning the usual glare. She took the tickets out and allowed her sharp eyes to scan over the piece of paper for anything useful.

"We leave at 27B" Ichigo looked around scanning the current section they were in, trying to find the B section.

"Shit, we're in the E section."

"Where's the B section?"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't have said shit now would I?"

"Shut up asshole, no need to get pissy and besides you curse on a daily basis."

"Look, there's a map" he pointed out to a 'You Are Here' map that was located about 3 feet away from them in the corner of the crowded aisle.

"No shit, Sherlock"

"I didn't see you moving towards it anytime soon." He snorted as they walked to the giant map. She rolled her eyes.

"We are here" she placed her finger on the big 'E'.

"No really?" He replied, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Moving on, the B section is … there." Her digit scrolled all the way down to where the 'B' was located.

"It's on the other side of the fucking building, it's gonna take us like 10 minutes by the least." Ichigo exclaimed

"Ichigo, what time is it?"

"Rukia we don't have time for this."

"Oh yes we do, now answer the damn question."

"9:25"

"And"

"We're gonna be late."

"Who was right all along?"

"You"

"I can't hear you."

"Oh come on, that's not fair there's-"

"Say it" she said with a smirk that challenged his own and at that moment the same thought ran through their mind. '_Payback's a bitch'_

"You!" He shouted causing people around them to give them funny looks; well, mostly aimed at him.

"Don't forget it." She replied smugly "Hurry up, you already made us late enough as it is; I don't need you slacking now."

"Believe it or not, after a while these bags get heavy." He snorted

"I swear you are so stupid sometimes, follow me." She started to make her way through the crowd with Ichigo in suit.

"Rukia you're going in the wrong direction! The B section is the other way."

"Shut up and follow"

"Bitch" he muttered but with the horde of people, she probably didn't hear.

"Rukia, what the fuck are we doing?"he asked as she rushed to get in the front of a line. What line? He didn't know; this was all so new to him.

"You'll see" she answered looking at him.

* * *

He had seen her eyes many times before when she was annoyed, mad, once when she was sad but this time it was different. Her eyes weren't cold, irritated or sharp like they were a moment ago, no, this time they were soft, warm almost and …shining. At first he thought maybe the light was playing tricks on his eyes but then…she smiled. He'd seen her smirk, frown, purse her lips and straighten them into a thin line, but he'd never seen her smile. It was …beautiful. He had always thought Rukia was enticing and he still does. She different from the other girls and it makes him…content. At first he thought his goal was to make her mad, get under her skin. Crack her stotic appearance. Right now he still wants to break her façade but instead of a frown or irritated glare, he wants a smile. He wants to see her smiles every day. He wants her to smile genuinely at him.

-

_Only him_

-

He knows, no matter how much he tries to deny it, that would truly make him feel…happy. In his life, there was only one woman who could make him feel happy, good, _loved. _That was his mother. Could he really be-

* * *

When she first saw Ichigo the first thing that stood out was his orange hair, surprise there. But now truly looking at him closely she realizes that there's so much to him. Of course he's an ass, idiot, and an arrogant jerk sometimes but that's all washed away right now. Right now, she's lost in his eyes. They're amber -but have chocolate swirls too- and warm.

-

_Welcoming_

-

Standing not even a foot away from him she concludes that his very existence radiates warmth and heat. Then without thinking, she smiled. She didn't know what possessed her to do that but she felt good about it. Ichigo, under his badass exterior, is …indescribable. She's never been good with feelings but being with Ichigo makes her stomach dance and her heart beat …faster? Its like-

* * *

"Ahem, can I help the next person in line please."

Ichigo and Rukia both jumped and looked away from each other, each sporting their own light blush, and walked up to the counter.

"Hello Mrs. how can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked politely.

"Miss" Rukia quickly corrected "we would like to register these two bags."

Ichigo kept quiet, he didn't know anything about this, but he felt smug on the inside. Rukia Kuro- what the hell was he thinking? 'Am I going insane?'

"Ichigo put the suitcases over there."

"Huh…oh, got it" The lady checked their tickets and registered the suitcases. She put tags on them and then returned them their tickets with a copy of the tags.

"Thank you, enjoy your flight. Can I help the next person in line please?"

"Better?" Rukia asked as they walked away

"Yea"

"Now let's hurry since there's nothing holding you down." She said, quickly picking up the pace while dragging the carry on.

"We're still on the opposite side of the building. Here " He took the carry on from her.

"Thanks, oh look! There's a car-thingy!" she pointed out.

"Car- thingy?"

"You know what I mean, let's stop it." She ran to the cart

"Easier said than done" Ichigo sighed as he kept her pace. Some part of him right now was at peace. Things were running smoothly…with Rukia.

"Hey mister driver!" He hated when she used that fake sugar coated voice. The man in the car stopped and smiled. Eww

"Yes mam?"

"Can you drive us to 27 B, we're running late." She asked with her voice causing Ichigo to puke inside. The feeling he had inside died.

"Why sure, anything for the little lady." No scratch that. He wanted to kill this man before he died.

"Ichigo, let's go." She tugged on his arm as she sat on the seat. He just sighed. '_get ready for hell'_

It turned out to be more or likely a seven minute ride on the fucking car; the seven most torturous minutes of Ichigo's life. The stupid driver was a creep and kept flirting with Rukia. Rukia, being Rukia, probably didn't notice or didn't care seeing as she was getting a free ride. But that still didn't calm his urge to sock the dude in his fucking cocky face. Who did he think he was calling him sparky? Anyways, Ichigo's only consolation was that Rukia didn't flirt back.

"Here you go" The driver stopped on the entrance of the B section.

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver!"

"I aim to please" He replied winking at her as he drove off. Breathe Ichigo, breathe look he's leaving

"What a dickhead."

"Ichigo, we cut out time in half. I don't care how big of a creep he was; now look for 27."

"So you agree he was a creep then right" he asked with his smirk.

"27 Ichigo, 27"

"Fine, bossy bitch" he mumbled as he looked around. "There it is."

"Where?"

"There" He pointed and smirked "Can you see it midget?"

"Ass" she glared.

"Let's go."

As they came closer to the gate they saw Ukitake with the rest of the classes and teachers.

"Well look who finally decided to join us" Shunsui san sarcastically and Ukitake gave them a stern look.

"We ran late and got lost in the airport." Rukia explained

"How were you late? Didn't Ichigo leave before us Yuzu?" Karin interrupted causing Ichigo to choke…on air.

"Yes, you're right Karin." Yuzu replied softly. Ichigo looked over at Rukia atnd she looked murderous.

"Ichigo you lying b-"

"Rukia! You're finally here!!!" Rukia felt herself get crushed but smiled. Ichigo's eyes softened. There is a good chance that Rukia's gonna kill him but he didn't care. The smile she gave him is different than the one she gave Shirayuki.

"Yea, I'm here. It's not my fault I'm late, that ass didn't pick me up until 8:50" she finished by glaring at him.

"Rukia…"he started

"Save it" she interrupted looking into his eyes sternly and disappointed.

-

_Welcoming?_

-

"Alright seeing as we're all here now, let's get on. We'll be leaving in 15 minutes" Ukitake announced and a roar of 'Woo's and 'Yea's were chorused.

After they gave their tickets and checked their passports, they boarded the plane.

"We have seats 10 A and B." Ichigo said looking for them

"They're right here in the front." She replied.

"First class?!" he exclaimed incredulously

"Yep, I call window"

"No fucking way"

"I deserve it" She retorted

"How so" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"1. You make me late, 2. We were almost in a car accident and 3. You lied to me." She listed them while holding up her 3 fingers.

"Fine"

He put the carry-on in the compartment located above them. As he was doing that, Rukia slid past him to get to her seat. It was as if time stopped, her body was pressed against his, their eyes connected.

-

'_My heart beats…faster'_

-

'_Only for me'_

-

"Excuse me, pardon me , I'm sorry , Oh no!" Hanataro said trying to make it to his seat alive until he pushed something, or someone, tripping himself in the process.

Ichigo suddenly fell forward, trapping Rukia in between the seat and his body.

* * *

Rukia's eyes were wide in shock; she didn't know what to do. She had to move but her heart… she looked at his face and noticed his head was at the crook of her neck his arms on her sides. Her stomach flipped and danced. She inhaled his scent and felt her fingers grip his shirt instantly. His scent was…

* * *

Ichigo gulped, he was expecting a whack, smack, or kick anytime now. However, when he felt none he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her hands were at his chest, gripping his shirt. Her body was so close so his. His arms were next to her sides, brushing against her outer thighs, her legs trapped beneath his. He looked into her eyes as her aroma hit his nose. It was…

* * *

…_**intoxicating.**_

"I'm so sorry!!"

Their eyes snapped from their daze causing Ichigo to jump up, allowing Rukia to scoot over to her seat.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Hanataro asked, full of concern.

"Yea we're fine, Hanataro." Ichigo replied, still a little dazed.

"Rukia are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm …ok."

"Ok, sorry , again" Hanataro said continuing his quest to his seat.

Ichigo sat down and looked around. Everyone was so preoccupied that no one had noticed what had happened.

'_**What happened?'**_

Rukia sat there looking at the window. She froze completely; she couldn't do anything except grip his shirt…to bring him closer.

'_**What's wrong with me?'**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated and fasten your seat belts, we will be taking off. Please remain seated during the departure. Emergency exits can be found in the front, and back of the plane if needed. After our departure we will be passing out landing forms and consents. Please remember safety first and have a nice flight on Seritei Airlines. We will now be departing to our destination: Rome, Italy

* * *

WOOOOOOOO! Kay so some confusing the thoughts that are like _**'this'**_

Are when both of them are thinking the same thing. When its just _'this'_ it's only one of them.

Soo how was it? Was he ichiruki good?? Haha

Sorry for the long wait.

I have another question!!!

Where should this take place.? America or japan?

Japan cuz it's the birthplace of this piece of art

Or

America cuz I know more about America?

I made two ichiruki videos today!!! Check em out and comment me on youtube!

ichiruki- the only exception by /watch?v=_j2-JOhFqI8

bleach- evacuate the dance /watch?v=luZIEw0cOLQ (On my profile!!))

Anywho leave ma reviews plz thnx and byez

Love

~Shira-hatsuyuki


	6. Chapter 5

_**Good Girls go Bad **_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

It had been two hours since the plane departed and it had become very quiet. Right after the plane had taken off, the noise had been quite unbearable. Gossip and excitement floated through the air, but it soon died down. Things got boring really fast and it was no different for the pair in front. They hadn't muttered a word to each other since the take-off. Rukia hadn't even spared Ichigo a glance. She has done nothing but stare out the little square window beside her. The reason she had called the window was to look out of it, but in the moment she forgot that she was on a plane, not a bus. The only thing to would see was the floating white cotton balls. At first it as amusing and a bit relaxing but after a while she grew sick of it. She would endure it, however, seeing as she refused to talk to the male beside her. He lied to her, put her through hell, and after what happened before the departure she wasn't sure what she thought of him. This would leave her staring at the clouds for the rest of the 13 hour ride. Oh joy

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his leather seat for the 20th time since the plane's departure. Ever since the plane took off, Rukia has done nothing but stare out the damn window and he has yet to understand what was so fascinating about it.

He knows she's kind of ticked off at him but he technically didn't lie. And with her not talking to him, he can't clear things up. It's true that he left the house before his sister's, but he didn't leave the area until he saw they were taken care of. He also picked something up from the local convenience store. But still, he didn't lie!

He had a headache. Listening to most of the previous conversations hadn't been a smart idea. Most of the students were only excited about one thing –and it wasn't the new culture experience either- Co-ed rooming. And in the mind of the common high school student, one thing came to mind: sex. Poor, poor, Ukitake. He actually trusted this bunch of idiots.

With a massive headache and boredom in hand, Ichigo is in a pretty foul mood and for once is grateful that Rukia isn't bitching at him. Torn between playing with his phone and reading ,he grunted too lazy to retrieve them from his bag.

'_Fuck it, I'll just sleep then.'_

* * *

When you're staring at the clouds it's hard to tell when you fall asleep, but judging from the numbness of her limbs, she knows it had to be a while ago. Her arms may ne numb but she's resting on something soft and …warm? Come to think of it, she felt as if a warm blanket was engulfing her. It was just too good to let go so she just embraced the feeling.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, it was dead quiet-no lie-. After his eyes adjusted, he noticed that the lighting was darker. He glanced at Mr. Ukitake and found him silently napping. Putting two and two together, he came to the conclusion that everyone was probably asleep. He was going to stretch his joints when he felt something resting against the crook of his neck. He looked over and saw Rukia using him as her personal pillow and inwardly scolded himself for not noticing it sooner.

Her face held a calm and peaceful expression, eyelids hiding amethyst pearls underneath. Lithe hands rested lightly on his chest. He took in on how smooth her porcelain skin appeared. Sure enough, his hand-which was surprisingly resting on her waist, mind you- moved upward and, as if on its own, brushed against her exposed arm revealing her skin to be as soft and inviting as it appeared.

It seems as if his whole inner being is at war. As much as he hates to admit it, he likes having her against him this way. Having her body molded with his own and add in her flushed expression and he's good to go.

'_Great now I sound like a creeper. Why do I feel so content when the other chicks like 'whatshername' creep me out?'_

He was allow good minute to ponder that when he heard a groan. He instantly froze as he felt Rukia start to moan this time as she nuzzled herself into his chest. His left hand-now on waist again- tighten and his breathing grew faster. Curious to what her reaction might be, he steadied his breathing and allowed his eyes to shut pretending to be in his own slumber.

* * *

Rukia groaned in distaste. She was never a fan of waking up, especially if it required her to leave something so warm and welcoming. She moaned snuggling her newly acclaimed 'pillow'. She knew she had to get up, but she was so lazy. With a reluctant sigh she let her eyes flutter open.

….

Blink.

….

Blink

…..

If she wouldn't have gone through the 'Kuchiki Emotion Training' she's sure she would have squeaked. She did, however, hop faster than Chappy the rabbit. All this time she was sleeping on Ichigo? The source of her heat and warmness had come from him?

She rested her head on her seat and sighed.

'_What's wrong with me? Why are my guards down when I'm around him? Why do I want to go back into his arms?'_

The fact that she couldn't answer the last question bothered the shit out of her. A blush adorned her face as she though back to where his hand was or how close he had been when the plane took off. Then she scowled thinking about how he lied to her. Rukia wasn't all that mad for being late. What got on her nerves was that he lied! What was he hiding?

She huffed as she turned to eye him but her eyes quickly softened and she inwardly laughed. "Only when unconscious is he standable." She mumbled as she brushed a little strand of astray hair out of the way. Again the tint returned to her cheeks and she distracted herself with retrieving her phone.

Feeling her touch almost gave him away right there. He started to stir and threw in a groan while he rubbed his eyes in fake irritation. Then he proceeded to stretch and yawn making it look believable before turning to Rukia who turned away quickly being caught staring.

"Hey midget"

"Hn"

He tried to hide his smirk and she fumed unable to come up with something better.

"What time is it?"

She checked her phone, which was now on and in her hand, that hand that touched his face…

"2:15"

"Wait….wha"

Rukia sighed at his confused expression.

"The travel time from Japan to Italy is roughly 10 – 12 hours. Crossing the time zones it changes. The time difference between Japan and Italy is seven hours. So even though we arrive at 9 PM in Japan, due to the time difference, it would be 4 here. Understand?"

"Sure…, so that means we'll land soon right?" He asked still a little lost.

"Yes, Ichigo, we'll be there in about another two hours.

…..

An uncomfortable silence settled in between them and with the plane sleeping, it was eerie more than anything. It didn't bother Rukia that much, she was used to it living with Byakuya and all. But Ichigo couldn't take it.

"It's pretty scary when everyone's quiet." He kicked himself in the head. _'I'm so pathetic'_

"yea." She mumbled unsure of what to say. _'I've faced Kuchiki assholes but I can't say anything but 'yea'? What the fuck, Rukia get yourself together!'_

Another moment of silence fell and this time Rukia felt it.

'_**Shit'**_

She was about to say something but Ichigo beat her to the punch.

"Rukia…I'm sorry."

His apology took her by surprise. Her head swung over to him and got caught in him. He was gazing down at his hands, his bright hair obscuring his face preventing her from seeing face but not enough to hide the tint on his cheeks.

Ichigo looked at her, waiting for her to say something…anything.

"Ruki-" he was cut off by her soft hands on his face, one cupping his burning cheek while the other made its way on his forehead.

"Hm… you don't feel that hot" She said after a few minutes as her delicate digits roaming over his face making him unconsciously heat up even more.

"Dammit woman, I'm trying to apologize here." He growled , quite flustered as well as he grabbed her wrists stopping her previous actions as well as surprising her.

"Ichigo?" Their eyes connected and his grip loosened, after a couple of seconds he go.

"Ah…forget about it." He grumbled turning away from her still form. Rukia blinked once…twice more, and looked at him again.

"What" She began in a whisper "the hell!" but ended loudly.

"I said forget it" Ichigo retorted

"Damn strawberry mother fucking bastard son of a…" she continued hissing her rant as she turned and looked at the window again leaving a smirking Ichigo on the other side.

'_She's back'_

"Hey midget, what time is it now?"

"Look it up yourself, asshole" she snipped refusing to turn to face him. She didn't think her cheeks could take this much heat.

"Fine then." He scoffed swiping her phone. At this she immediately fought to get it back, all the while letting out a stream of hushed profanities. Somewhere in their battle the phone slipped in between the two bodies and it was then when they realized just how much their seating changed.

It was just like before, but this time she as on him, sitting on his lap, straddling his lower body while her upper body was once again presses against his. His hand had ahold of her wrist-from the fighting- and he was frozen as well as she. This time they made eye contact and each shivered. Breathing was labored and it seemed it was hard to concentrate. He stared at her lips that seemed to be getting oh so close and she was still taking it in. He let go of her captive wrist and she immediately notice his pink complexion.

Her hands were on his head again, like before.

"No, you still don't have a …fever." She mumbled weakly.

He allowed his hands to copy her actions and swallowed .

"You don't either"

Her skin was much softer than he thought. Both were leaning in dangerously unaware of how close they were. He could practically taste her minty breathe. She could feel his hot breathe. So close…

"Ichi…go…"

The treacherous phone slipped and hit the ground with a _thud _that made the two scurry like little bunnies once again. Rukia picked up her phone, not even bothering to look at the time or see the

It was quiet again but it didn't last for long. One by one, the others started to wake up and soon everyone on the plane was awake, and just in time too.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, as you can see we will be landing shortly so we please ask you be in your seats and fastened in for your safety. We hoped you enjoyed the flight and thank you for choosing Seireitei Airlines. Look out the window and welome to your destination: Rome, Italy

* * *

_**No amounts of apologies could make up how sorry I really am. I feel like an asshole for not updating in like half a year. I really hope to make it up to you soon. **_

**_I promise to get my act together and work my ass off for you :) _**

**_now, did you miss me? _**

**_haha, the ichiruki is hopefully getting good, ne?_**

**_i hope._**

**_leave your thoughts please. good or bad._**

**_Give me YOUR idea of a romance in italy :) what would you like?_**

**_you can PM , comment, or skype - request in PM-_**

**_well _**

**_see ya _**

**_Love_**

**_~shira- Hatsuyuki_**


End file.
